tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapped Engines
There have been several scrapped engines seen across Sodor and other railways. British Railways Scrap Engines These scrap engines appeared in the second illustration of Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. All four had lost their paint and were waiting in a siding to be scrapped. The engine on the left seems to be a GWR 2251 class 0-6-0 tender engine. The engine on the right seems to be an LNWR 18in 0-6-2 tank engine with his/her trailing wheels, bunker and back end of his/her cab already cut off. The engine behind the engine on the right, on the same track, seems to be another tank engine with his/her smokebox door and his/her side tanks already removed. The fourth engine, on the far right, appears to be another tank engine. The boiler of an engine can also be seen being lifted up by a crane in the background. Appearances |-| Railway Series= Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Bluebells of England (do not speak) * Enterprising Engines (mentioned) |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Gallery File:JourneyBeyondSodor(GoldenBook).jpg|Lexi with Theo pulling a flatbed of scrap Sodor Scrap Engines These engines are seen around scrapyards on Sodor and they are mostly based off of models of existing characters. These included Thomas, Gordon, Donald and/or Douglas,and City of Truro. The Märklin Engine is also one of these scrapped engines. Two engines appear in a scrapyard in the magazine story Saved Again; a silver engine and a yellow tender engine with his/her wheels, tender and funnel removed. The yellow engine closely resembles James' class. Appearances Trivia * According to crew member Christopher Noulton, the Gordon model used in the pilot was rebuilt by him for the second season for use as a stand-by model. It was later cut up and used as scrap set dressing. Gallery File:OfftheRails30.png File:RustytotheRescue27.png File:RustytotheRescue35.png File:ToadStandsBy1.png File:ToadStandsBy3.png File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:Toby'sDiscovery43.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach77.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad503.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad504.png File:MiddleEngine7.png File:MiddleEngine10.png File:FergusBreakstheRules56.png File:ThomasToTheRescue23.png File:Halloween4.png File:CallingAllEngines!69.png File:BlueMountainMystery378.png|A scrap Märklin BR 80 in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG File:SavedAgain2.gif|Edward and some scrap engines File:ThomasandScrapyardEngines.png|Thomas and two scrap engines File:Stepney(StoryLibrary)7.png The Old Shed Engine This engine was seen in an old shed near the station that is used for storage. He/she had a cobweb around his/her funnel. It is unknown what basis the engine is based on though He/she loosely resembles James. Appearances Mini Books * 1991 - Thomas and the Tiger (cameo) The Eerie Engine The Eerie Engine appeared in Thomas' dream after he visited the scrapyard one day. In the dream, the eerie engine rattled down the Main Line blowing his/her wonky whistle. A scrap engine just like the one in Thomas' dream was later put together from old parts at the scrapyard by a sculptor. It was then put into a modern art exhibition. Appearances Magazines * 2005 - Eerie Engine Gallery File:EerieEngine3.png File:EerieEngine5.png he:גרוטאות קטרים pl:Lokomotywy ze Złomowiska Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-8-2 Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Book-only characters Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters